The present invention relates to a digital door lock system, and, more particularly, to a digital door lock system capable of employing various user authentication methods by use of wireless power transmission.
In general, digital door locks are configured to allow a user access to a door through authentication that is carried out by directly inputting a preset password to the lock or that is carried by reading an RFID tag with identification number.
Recently, due to the rapidly improved electronic communication technology and the increased individual disposable properties, various authentication technologies to identify users are being developed. Specifically, identification methods are developed since there is the necessity in the field of payment or age limit, such as use limit on various added values or use limit on a variety of information. The user identification is carried out by a password previously given to the user.
Since an error will occur trying to identify the user due to disclosure of personal information, such as a password, more complicated and detailed authentication technology is recently being developed.
One of typical authentication methods is biometrics authentication using physiological characteristics, such as fingerprint, palm veins, face recognition, DNA, palm print, hand geometry, iris recognition, and retina. Specifically, additional an authentication technology is introduced to carry out the authentication by previously storing biometric data, such as fingerprint data or iris data, and comparing it with a user's biometric data. In this instance, a power should be supplied for the authentication.
However, general digital door locks have a problem in that since the digital door lock uses a DC battery, it is hardly be applied to the biometrics authentication requiring high power consumption (refer to Korean Patent No. 10-1009167).